pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/A Speedbooker
Speedbook with any profession. Running people also works. A Time for Heroes Player prof=any/a dag=12Am the Strongest!strikefangsblossomoptionaloptionalam unstoppablemove like a dwarf/build 3 Monk Heroes prof=Mo/P pro=12+1 div=3 comma=12BondBondVeilSuccorSignet"Incoming!"HarmonyHaste!"/build prof=Mo/? hea=12+1 pro=12+1BondBondMendingSpiritsignet@3SpiritOptionalOptional/build prof=Mo/? smi=12 pro=12+1BondBondof HonorSpiritsignet@3OptionalOptionalOptional/build Equipment *For the player: superior runes and radiant insignias on all armor and any zealous daggers (not of fortitude) to bring health to 105. *For the heroes: radiant insignias, high energy weapons, and required runes. Usage *Use bonds on the player. *Precast [Am the Strongest!@16. *Use [Harmony@0, [Haste@12, and [Spirit@13 on the player before moving towards the Great Destroyer. *Activate [am unstoppable once the Great Destroyer begins using Lava Blast and before [Harmony@0 ends. *Use the dagger chain *Cast [Am the Strongest!@16 on recharge. *Interrupt Lava Wave with [move like a dwarf. *Continue attacking until the Great Destroyer dies. Notes *Does not require restarting if a Destroyer of Deeds spawns. *Remember to display your dwarven title. Against the Charr Player prof=Any/A dag=12 sha=12of DistressMasterCollapseBattle Standard of HonorAm the Strongest!"StrikeFangsBlossom/build Heroes prof=Mo/? pro=12+1 div=12+1+3AuraSpiritBreakerOptionalOptionalOptionalHexesHex/build prof=Mo/? hea=12+1 smi=12+1+1 pro=3+1of HonorSpiritMendingSpiritBreezeOptionalOptionalHexes/build prof=P/Rt res=12 comma=12+1+3 lea=3+1Was SogolonBack!""Incoming!"OptionalHarmonyHaste!"Their Weakness!"Optional/build Equipment *For the player: A high health armor set for running and a 105 armor set for fighting. Zealous daggers of enchanting. *For the heroes: High energy armor and weapons. Weapons of enchanting for the monks. All heroes should have at least 400 health. Usage *Run to the Vanguard Helmet with [Back!@16 and [Incoming!@16. Use [breaker@16 to get past the Swampwater Skale if one spawns in the skale group. Flag your heroes away when you go in to talk to the helmet to prevent them from getting hurt. *Once in the mission, immediately run forward with [Back!@16 or [Incoming!@16 to get you and your heroes to the north of the bridge. *Begin setting up bonds while waiting for the two groups of charr to move across the bridge. *After the charr are no longer on the bridge, begin running to the charr encampment using [Was@12 and alternating [Back!@16 and [Incoming!@16. *The route that should be taken is almost due east followed by southeast. All groups can be avoided except for one group of 4 charr composed of 1 or 2 Charr Firereigners and 2 or 3 Charr Hexreapers. To run through them, use [Back!@16 and [Incoming!@16 simultaneously to break aggro. *After breaking aggro from the group, remove the hexes from your party and switch to your 105 armor. *Flag your heroes about half an aggro bubble away from the quest marker. *Precast [Master, [of Distress@12 and [Am the Strongest!@16. *Have your heroes use [Spirit@13 -> [Breaker@16, [Spirit@13 -> [Breeze@13, and [Harmony@4 -> [Haste!@16 -> [Their Weakness!@16 -> [Back!@16/[Incoming!@16. *Run in, shadow step to Harvest Soulreign, activate [battle standard of honor and use the dagger chain until he dies. Cast again [Am the Strongest!@16 on recharge. Notes *Remember your Ebon Vanguard title for a little extra armor while running. *Dervishes may have difficulty with this mission because of the increased health. Variants *The shadow step in the players bar can be replaced by any shadow step. *For any profession where a 25% or 33% IAS stance is easily available (Dervish,Assassin,Warrior,Ranger), replace Drunken Master with a better IAS such as: **[Frenzy **[Flurry **[Fury@7 **[Reflexes@7 **[of Fury@7 *If doing so, consider taking [am the Strongest! for more damage in place of a shadow step. *If not doing so, try some alcohol. *Different hex removal skills on the monk heroes. Curse of the Nornbear Attributes and Skills prof=Any/A sha=12ParadoxFormDashof DistressStabilityof ShadowChargeInverter/build Equipment *High energy armor set. *High energy staff of enchanting. Usage *Let your party die at the first group of Mandragor. *Avoid activating the res shrine just inside the mission by staying as close as possible to the left wall. *Run to each of the Nornbear's spawn points in order. *At the final spawn point, let yourself get killed by the Nornbear. *Your party will res in front of the Nornbear. *Let your party kill the Nornbear while assisting with [inverter. Notes *Remember to display your norn title. Video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz-txF5QR5A